


Words

by Raynidreams



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, set during Flesh and Bone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

She doesn’t speak to him, just looks.  Watches and waits for him to break the silence that has descended while the guards give him a breather.  He’s been at her mercy for five hours now.  Five hours of drowning him almost to death and for him to come up laughing.  Five hours of hearing him say so many things and she having only the one question. 

Time in which he's gloried in his words and she's hidden her disquiet.  

For chains notwithstanding, he holds court here.  His answers drive the way the conversation goes.  His truths are the blows that beat her down sentence by sentence, no matter how much physical pain she inflicts.  

And this is only the beginning.


End file.
